The Phantom Thief Of Konoha
by Prof.Wayne
Summary: Joker, the name of the leader of the world renown Phantom Thieves. They only have one mission left before they go after the man who ruined Joker's life. However, this one mission will change everything; as Joker will go from modern-day Tokyo, to the Era Of The Ninja.[Harem Elements][Strong/OP Joker][Inspired By Sexyprincesswriter]
1. Prolouge: The Name Of Death

**Notes: **_Hello everyone and welcome to this new story of mine called the "The Phantom Thief Of Konoha!" inspired(and helped) by Sexyprincesswriter! Please check out her story "The Phantom Thief Of Tokyo" which was the main inspiration for this story._

_This is just the short prolouge and I don't know how often this will be updated compared to my other Naruto Story "The Hokage We Need" yet I wanted to share it and see what everyone thinks of it and the such. There will be Harem Elements, though I'm not sure on any final pairing and Joker will be a bit OP(Since I'm already writing a fic with a non-op MC, I decided to try writing one with a OP MC)_

_Not much else to say, I hope you all enjoy and I welcome all advice for the fic!_

* * *

Tokyo Japan, a city known for various things. From the Hachiko statue to its many stories; Tokyo is the one city people who visit Japan wish to go to.

However, over the past several months; Tokyo has become more famous, or infamous to some, for being the first known location of the mysterious Phantom Thieves.

The Phantom thieves, who are unknown to the public, are a group of high school students who rally against the system they were born into.

Their members consist of Shujin Academy former track start Ryuji Sakamoto, the teen model Ann Takamaki, the famous prosecutor Sae Niijima's sister Makoto Niijima, adopted daughter of the coffee shop owner; Futaba Sakura, Madarame's former student Yusuke Kitagawa, and daughter of former Okumura foods CEO; Haru Okumura and the mysterious cat Morgana.

However, the leader of the group is a man of unknown origin. He was someone that was most personally affected by the society that he lived in.

His name was Akira Kusuru, better known by his code name of Joker.

Over the months, the Phantom Thieves had taken out criminals both small and large; and after months of searching, they had finally located the man that ruined Akira's life and set him on the path to being a Phantom Thief.

Before rushing in to take him down, the Thieves had decided to focus on a few smaller targets for both experience and tying up any loose ends.

They were on their final target before going after the big prize, and it seemed relatively easy. Their final target was a teenager by the name of Tobi, real name unknown. He had been cosplaying as one of his favorite villains in a manga he read and even changed his name to match. Wouldn't be too much of a problem, but he was attacking random people and saying it was all apart of some destiny of his.

Obviously, he would have to be stopped.

The Thieves entered into the place known as Mementos, a place where they could freely go after smaller targets since they didn't have a cognitive palace and ventured to the last floor that they could go to.

As they drove down to the last floor, everybody was in high spirits. They didn't expect this to be much of a battle, and as they neared the entrance to Tobi's domain, they all looked at each other and smiled.

"Alright! Let's get this party rolling!" The one to speak was Ryuji, an always eccentric fellow who loved everything about being a Phantom Thief.

"Of course, we shall create such a magnificent scene that no art before it will compare!" Yusuke gripped his hands as the image entered into his mind, the inspiration for a new piece quickly forming in his mind.

"Let's not get too overconfident; we all know how that went last time," Makoto spoke up next, causing an almost solemn mood to take over as Haru looked at her and spoke.

"It's alright; I don't blame you guys! We could have never seen that coming!" Everybody smiled and nodded at Haru as they all looked at Joker, the quiet leader that everyone admired as the girl sitting directly beside him spoke.

"Ready Joker?" Joker looked at the girl beside him, Ann Takamaki, as he nodded. "Then let's go! Oh and Joker…"

"Hm?"

"Um...After this battle, I have something I need to talk to you about…" Ann blushed as she looked away, making the other girls give soft giggles while the guys looked at each other in confusion.

Joker on the other hand just smirked as he nodded, pressing his foot down on the gas. "Let's do this!"

Those would be the last words before Joker's world changed forever.

* * *

_**Prologue: The Name Of Death**_

Every time the thieves went into a new room, everything would go dark for a split second before they popped out the other side.

This time, however, the darkness didn't vanish as Joker lost control over all of his senses. He couldn't see, hear, smell or touch anything. It was all a black abyss, a realm where nothing had ever existed and was never supposed to exist.

However, a light suddenly appeared in the abyss, blinding Joker for just a moment. But that moment of blindness was all Joker needed to awake from the dark abyss.

Joker's eyes crept open as he looked at the blue sky above him, the sun's rays shining down and hitting him right in the face. He could hear the sound of birds chirping and people talking.

Yet that didn't make sense; he was supposed to be inside of Mementos; not outside. Did they lose the battle perhaps? Joker could recall a few times a shadow would get the better of them, only for Morgana to immediately transport them out to safety. Yet he didn't recall ever not remembering the battle.

Joker pushed himself up as he felt a hard surface underneath him, and when he looked down; he was both shocked and surprised to see two things.

He was on some sort of mountain or rock.

He was still in his Phantom Thief Outfit.

Now Joker was confused, if he were still in his thief outfit, then that would mean he was still in Mementos. Yet the world around him was that of the outside world, what was going on?

Not one to ever freak out, Joker calmly pushed himself up as he looked at the world around him. He could see two things, trees as far as the eye could see; and a village underneath the mountain that he seemed to be atop of.

He wondered if this was apart of Mementos, like a small palace or something, but if that was the case; why was the shadow initially located in Mementos? Nothing was making sense at the moment.

Staying calm, Joker raised his hand to his ear as he quietly spoke "Mona."

No response. Mona was the codename for Morgana, and he had hoped to see if the others were alright.

But even after calling out to all of them, he got nothing.

Panther. Skull. Queen. Inari. Oracle. Noir.

Nothing, not a single response from any of them.

Joker gritted his teeth a bit as he let his hand fall to his side, the gentle breeze blowing softly against him as he kept his gaze on the village below him.

He wanted to investigate and see if they were in the village. Yet it was possible the village was full of shadows and was a death trap waiting for him; sure Joker was strong, easily the strongest of all the thieves, but he still wanted to be cautious.

Joker closed his eyes and looked into himself, and immediately he could sense Arsene, meaning that he was currently capable of using his Persona. Yet instead of what he called SP, he could sense something different flowing through him. SP was what he called Arsene's power since when he ran out, Arsene was no longer usable.

Yet the power he felt now was more personal almost as if it was a shared power between him and Arsene. He didn't know what this meant if anything; it made him more cautious of his current situation.

Giving a glance around, Joker started to take a step forward.

Only to immediately be stopped as he heard a loud explosion and soon smoke started to consume the village. He looked over to the source and saw a large coliseum looking building with smoke emitting from it, and what appeared to be people jumping out from it.

He didn't quite know what was going on, but it was possible that was where his friends were. He had to find out for sure.

Joker immediately ran and jumped, instantly recognizing his increased jump range as he landed on the side of the mountain and slid down before jumping off onto a nearby building as he started to make his way over towards the Colosseum.

As Joker ran, he immediately stopped and jumped backward as several shurikens landed right where he was running. He looked up and saw three figures jump down at him, all of them wearing garb as if they were from the desert.

"Surrender peacefully and come with us!" Joker narrowed his gaze at them, were they shadows? Shadows usually took on a humanoid form, but they never looked as real as the three right in front of him. Perhaps they were more advanced shadows? Kind of like how the palace ruler looked. However, they lacked the shadow aura and the yellow eyes that usually accompanied the ruler, so what were they?

Still, it was apparent they were hostiles; so it's not like he could anything but fight. Joker didn't reply as he reached inside of his coat and pulled out his knife, causing the three in front of him to smirk as they readied themselves.

"Oh? Tough guy are you? Well, you have to be to wear such an outlandish outfit! Prepare to die!" The one talking immediately threw shurikens at Joker, causing him to think quickly.

"_Null Physical" _Wanting to test out his powers in this strange place, Joker used a simple spell that nulled physical attacks. He recognized the difference right off the bat; however, instead of using SP; a power that was almost in the pit of his stomach was used. He didn't quite know what it was, but he felt like he had much more power than he did before.

The shurikens bounced off of Joker like they were nothing, causing the three figures to back up some in confusion "What the…? A defense jutsu?"

Jutsu? What was that? He would have to keep it in the back of his mind for now it seemed. Not wanting to waste any time, Joker raised his hand as he spoke "_Maeiha!"_

Wanting to conserve and test his new ammo, Joker used one of his weaker curse attacks on the three figures. Immediately, a black void appeared on all of their chests, making them panic as they tried to wipe it off. However, the void simply imploded on them, forcing them backward as it burned right through their vests and onto their chests, giving them all blacked breasts as they cried out in pain.

"Ah! W-What was that! I-It burns!" Joker raised an eyebrow; shadows never complained unless it was during a negotiation; even then, they usually just left if negotiations went sour. However, the figures were on the ground clutching their chests as if they were human.

Joker didn't know what was going on, but he would have to ask questions later. After making sure the three figures were utterly immobile, Joker set off for the Colosseum building once more.

Along the way, he saw more of the desert looking figures; as they were attacking figures in green vests, Were they cognitions perhaps? That would explain how lifelike they looked and acted just a moment ago. Still, for cognitions to attack each other was strange, but at the very least, he knew the desert ones were hostile towards him.

Joker continued until finally reaching the Coliseum as he jumped up onto the top walls and looked down, confirming his suspicions as it was an arena with stands all around and a battlefield in the middle.

Joker looked around but couldn't see his friends anywhere; however, he did see more figures fighting on the ground below. Along with people all over the stands, however; they seemed to be asleep for some reason.

What caught his eye even more though, was a black bubble that was on top of the roof over the spectators. Around the bubble were more mysterious figures, clad in black armor as they looked inside of the strange bubble; what was going on?

However, before Joker could comprehend what was going on, a voice rang out "Hey you!"

Joker looked towards the sound of the voice and saw one of the black warriors running towards him before stopping as he drew his weapon "Are you with Sunagakure!?"

"Suna...gakure…?" What was that? He had never heard of such a place.

"Hm? Your questioning tone makes me think you're not; however, I doubt you're from Konohagakure either. Even still, we're currently under attack, are you willing to assist us?" So, the ones under attack were from Konohagakure? That would mean they were the ones in the green vest since that meant 'Village of the Leaves' while Sunagakure meant 'Village of the sand' meaning the desert looking guys must have been from their "Please! We have women and children who might be killed!"

Joker narrowed his gaze, women, and children? That ruled out shadows since they showed no emotion other than fear for themselves. Cognitions were more of a wild card, however; he had no leads to go on, so assisting them could be beneficial. "Yeah."

"Thank you! Please just travel around the village and save anyone who is in trouble! I'll send a report out that the one in black is on our side, please hurry!" Joker just nodded as the black warrior vanished, leaving Joker alone.

What was going on? This was so weird and different; he had never seen anything like this before. Still, saving the women and children may gain favor with this Konohagakure, which might give him some answers. It was possible that this was one large palace and the palace ruler was the leader of Konohagakure, so this was the best choice of action.

After giving the arena another glance to see if his friends were here, Joker jumped down and headed towards the main village.

* * *

"Take this!" A feminine voice rang out as a young girl named Ino Yamanaka delivered a kick to one of the men trying to attack her as she sent him flying backward, sweat rolling down her face as the fire that had started in the village was making her sweat more.

No matter how many she defeated, more and more Suna ninja appeared and she was starting to get outnumbered. She had hoped to stay close to her teammates Shikamaru and Choji, yet they were separated in all of the fightings, and she had been defending herself.

However, fatigue was starting to set in, and she didn't know how much longer she could keep going with these guys. She was trying her best to stall for time until helped arrive, yet she was starting to grow less and less optimistic that help would come anytime soon.

Jumping backward after another attack, she put her hands together "Take this! M-Ah!"

Suddenly, another Suna ninja hit her from the back as she fell onto her chest, a pain resonating from her neck all the way down her spine as the ninja all looked down at her with annoyed looks. The one who attacked her took out a kunai as he aimed down at her "Damn brat, I'll take care of her."

"Alright, we'll go on ahead and get the others." The killer nodded as he looked back down at Ino, causing her to go wide-eyed as she tried to plead; yet no words came out. The killer smirked as he started to bring the kunai down, making Ino close her eyes as tears fell down her face.

She waited for the metal to meet her flesh and end her, but instead, it never came. Because almost immediately, the sound of metal hitting metal could be heard.

Ino barely opened her eyes as she looked up and was astonished by what she saw. Standing over her, was a man wearing a black outfit, with red gloves on and a mask. In one hand was a knife that he had used to block the kunai, while his other hand was gripped around her attacker's throat.

The other Suna ninja were taken back at this as they raised their weapons, yet the mysterious man in black didn't flinch as he whispered to the one he was holding "_**Alice!**_"

The figure spoke a girls name, when suddenly; his shadow rose from the ground and took on the form of a little girl in a dress holding a teddy bear, sending a chill down the spine of not only Ino but also the men as well before it vanished back into the ground.

Right afterward, the man in black said something else. "_Die For me!"_

As soon as he spoke, all three ninjas fell to their knees and then onto the ground.

They were all dead, just like that.

Ino went wide-eyed at the scene as the black figure had let go of the one he was holding as he stood over her still, looking around for anyone else before he began to depart.

But before he could.

"Wait!" The man in black stopped and looked back at her, causing her to sweat and almost regret her decision. "A-Are you...Death…?"

That was all she could say, ever since she was a little girl; Ino had heard stories of a ghostly figure called Death, who would strike down any ninja who had passed their expiration date. He could kill as many as he wanted at once, and he was said to have been dressed in a black outfit.

She always thought it was a myth, but after seeing the figure in front of her; she suddenly believed in the legend.

However, the figure just smirked as he turned back around "Joker…"

That was all he said before he jumped up onto a building and ran away, leaving Ino alone.

She didn't notice she was still staring until after the fact as she shook her head and let out a breath she was holding. She had never seen such a display before; it was amazing. She could feel her heart trying to beat out of her chest, as the way he looked back at her sent shivers down her spine. She hadn't felt this way since she saw Sasuke for the first time.

The only thing on her mind was one thing.

"Joker...The name of Death."


	2. Chapter 1: New Powers In A Old World

**Note: **_Well...It's been...A while to say the least...I do apologize for the delay on not only this story but my main story "The Hokage We Need" as well...My Personal Life has been a mess and...Well I finally had time to write. I decided to write a chapter to this to kinda get back in the groove of things. I hope this chapter will be enjoyable, and everything as this story is of a overpowered Joker lol. Still I apologize for the wait, and I shall return to writing "The Hokage We Need" and then hopefullly this story as well. I promise, it won't be another 8 month wait haha._

* * *

_**Chapter 1: New Powers In A Old World**_

The sound of metal clashing against metal could be heard as Joker ran down each street, looking for both women and children alike who were being attacked by the ones from this so called Sunagakure. Joker had hoped that he would eventually find some answers, but the more shadows or cognitive visions or whatever they were that he defeated, the less answers he got.

People either thanked him, ran from him, questioned him, admired him...It was so inconsistent! He had never seen so many different types of emotions in either Mementos or a palace before, so he didn't quite know what was going on.

Still, he carried out his duty. Hoping to find his friends, yet the whereabouts of them were even more scarce than information on the place he was currently in.

However, what was even more interesting was how his powers were reacting to him. Before, he could easily tell how much SP he had left. But now, the power felt more unlimited and powerful, but it also felt like his only source of strength. It did send a worry down his spine that should he run out of his power, then he would be more screwed than he originally would be.

Still, he couldn't worry about that at the moment. He was almost done sweeping through the village, meaning he should have gained good graces with the palace ruler; if they were the leader of this village, which should allow him to complete his mission.

As he ran through and defeated more and more of these "Sunagakure" soldiers, he noticed that the power inside of him was indeed draining, but at a much slower pace than his SP ever did. However, he also was able to notice, however slightly, that the more the power he had drained, the more he felt himself get physically weaker, and not just his persona's power.

It was something to be mindful of, because even when he ran out of SP, he could still attack with his knife and gun, but here it seemed that when he ran out of whatever power he had now, that would be it for him.

As he thought this, he almost didn't notice another pair of shurikens fly his way until the last moment as he jumped backwards and out of the way from them. "So, you're the one who's trying to interfere in our plans?"

Joker looked up as he saw a silver haired man standing in front of him, clad in some kind of purpleish garb...He didn't look like the ones from the Desert, yet he still seemed to be hostile.

"What? Not going to answer?" The man adjusted his glasses as he kept his look on Joker, who simply returned the glare through his mask. "Hmph, no matter; I'll simply have to dispose of you myself."

Joker readied his knife as the silver haired man pulled out several needles and kunais, yet he seemed...Careless to Joker. Not that the ones from the Desert were all that professional, compared to the brutality of shadows, they seemed more akin to old fighting styles he studied in his free time; which made him question even more just where the hell he was or what was going on.

Still, an enemy was an enemy all the same. Readying himself, Joker was about to strike…

Before suddenly having to jump into the air as shurikens attacked him from behind.

When he landed, he looked over and saw the corpses of the Desert soldiers had risen and attacked him. "Oh so sorry about that, but I'm not all that much of a fighter you see, I'd much rather use the dead that you've created to my advantage."

Joker looked at the Silver Haired man as he raised his eyebrow under his mask, did he revive them? "Recarm? Or Maybe Samarecarm?"

Joker openly spoke as he looked at the now risen bodies, knowing those two spells were used by Shadows to revive their fallen comrades. Knowing which one was used though was important, as Recarm was much weaker than Samarecarm.

"Oh, so you can talk." Joker looked back over at the Silver Haired Man who smirked "Yet you waste your breath on fake words? Or are they perhaps ancient? Do you worship some long forgotten god? Well no matter, that won't save you now."

Kabuto raised his hand as the undead soldiers began to make their move against Joker. Realizing that he didn't have time to think, he suddenly called out "_**Ishtar!"**_

"Hm? Is that the name of your god? Calling for them now won't-" Before the Silver Hair Man could finish, he was suddenly taken aback when Jokers shadow rose from the ground and took on the form of a woman clad in robes, with horns sticking out of her head. "W-What's…?"

The Woman suddenly dipped back down into his shadow as Joker looked at the undead soldiers coming his way as he raised his hand "_Maziodyne!"_

As soon as Joker called out, sudden electricity rained down from the sky and began striking each of the undead soldiers, causing them to burst into a pile of dust and fall to the ground. "What the? What kind of Jutsu is this!?"

The Silver Haired man took a step back before Joker looked over towards him as he raised his hand towards him.

"Shit! Yin Healing Wound Destruction!" Suddenly shouting to himself while performing a hand sign, he only barely did so before the electricity struke him head on as well "Aghhhhh!"

The Silver Haired Man took on the full force of the electricity, yet unlike the undead he didn't burst into a pile of dust, in fact as soon as the electricity ended, he fell to his knees. He was alive, but was severely damaged as his entire body was charred, though Joker could see several parts of it slowly regenerating.

Narrowing his gaze, Joker jumped down and walked over to the Silver Haired man, who could only look up to him. "W-W-What...A-Are you…"

The Silver Haired Man could barely eak out the words as Joker looked at him. Killing him seemed like the obvious choice...Yet this man had a strange power in regards to how his body was slowly healing itself, along with the spell he used right before being struke to defend himself with.

His power would be useful...Although, the chance of him being a shadow seemed low...So far, everything here seemed to be some sort of cognition it seemed. Still, the cognitions seemed to have some sort of power structure, meaning the desert soldiers might have a leader somewhere.

Knowing killing said leader may get him closer to meeting with the Palace Ruler, Joker reached inside his cloak and pulled out his gun as he pointed it at the Silver Haired man. "You will answer my questions."

Joker lowered his voice, something he often did in negotiations, as he spoke to the Silver Haired Man. Yet the man simply looked at the gun as he coughed and spoke "...W-Whats...That…?"

"Hm?" He didn't recognize it was a gun? That would be bad, as yes while it was indeed a fake, it was real in the Metaverse due to the cognition Shadows and the like held towards it. If this man didn't recognize it wasn't a gun, did that mean it wouldn't work on him?

Well, only one way to find out.

Staring at each other for a few more moments, the man spit blood onto the ground before talking "I-If you're going t-to i-issue t-threats, y-you might-"

**Bang**

Pulling the trigger on the gun, Joker shot through the mans shoulders as the bullet passed clean through the charred shoulder, blood splattering onto the man and the ground as he reached up to his shoulder and screamed "Agh! W-What...W-Was…?"

"Talk." Joker didn't mince words, especially now that he confirmed his gun did indeed still work, meaning the cognition it held was still true.

"U-Ugh…._W-What? That strange device...I didn't see his hand move yet...It hit me so fast...I can't read it at all!" _Reeling a bit more from the sudden pain, the man looked up at Joker as he body shook. "_I have no choice...I'm dead if this keeps up..._F-Fine…"

Nodding, Joker kept his gun up as he spoke, "Where is this place?"

"What? What are you talking about?"

"Answer." He heard the name Konohagakure earlier from one of the men in black, yet thats all he knew on the matter.

"...Konohagakure...The Hidden Village Of the Fire Nation…"

"Fire Nation?" A nation? Was this simply background information to this palace? Or...Was this palace as big as a Nation? Considering how different everything was, he couldn't rule it out. "I see...My next question, who is the leader of the ones from the desert?"

"...The Kazekage Rase..._Whats with the obvious questions? Is his toying with me?"_

"Kazekage?" An interesting word, Joker knew it meant Wind Shadow...A strange word. "Where can I find this Rasa?"

"...In a pit...Right outside t-the village...Y-You'll...Fine his corpse."

"Corpse?" He was dead? Then why the desert soldiers still fighting? This palace seemed to be based around the Edo period so was it a code of honor? Honor their leader by fighting to the death alongside him?

"Y-Yes...Killed...By Orochimaru-sama…"

"Orochimaru?" Strange, the name sounded almost familiar, as if he had heard it somewhere before...But he couldn't place where exactly he had heard it. Perhaps on TV? If this Orichimaru was famous, it would make sense for the palace ruler to have a cognitive version of him. "Where is he now?"

"...T-The C-Chunin Exams…" Chunin Exams? What was that? Did he mean a school or academy? Why would said Orochimaru be there? Did he even mean inside of this village? If this palace really is somehow as big as a Nation, then the number of schools would be plentiful. "C-Colosseum…"

"Hm?"

"T-The Colosseum...I-Is where...I-It's being h-held…" Joker looked at the Silver Haired man...The colosseum? That was where that big explosion took place and where he met with the man in black.

"I see." Getting all the information he needed, Joker placed his gun back into his cloak as he kept his stare on the Silver Haired Man. "Do not interfere."

That was all Joker said before turning around and running back towards the colosseum, the silver haired man stayed on his knees as he watched Joker run away, his teeth clenching "J-Just who...I-Is he…?"

* * *

As Joker ran towards the colosseum, he noticed that the number of Desert Soldiers did appear to be dwindling down. Whenever he killed one, it wasn't immediately replaced it seemed. It made traveling back a lot faster, but it raised even more questions.

When he arrived back where he saved the girl from earlier, though the bodies remained, the girl was nowhere to be seen. Did she vanish? Or did she run away? Joker didn't have the answer, but he was determined to get the answers.

Running past the sight, he saw the colosseum up ahead, smoke erupting from it even still as he saw the dark cube on top of it from earlier. "Up there?"

If this was where that Orochimaru was at, then that cube might just be where he was at. Perhaps it was a type of shield? Perhaps it was actually where the palace treasure was at? Perhaps Orochimaru himself was the treasure? He didn't quite know, but the cube seemed so out of the ordinary compared to everything else, it made sense to at least check it out.

Jumping on top of the building, Joker began to run towards the cube before suddenly being stopped as five black figures appeared in front of him. "Stop!"

Joker stopped and looked at the figures, they were all in black garments and had masks of different animals on their faces. What were they?

"Hm? The one from earlier...I thought I asked you to help the women and children in the village? Why have you returned here? We have things under control!"

Joker brushed aside the man's sudden intimidating tone as he spoke "Orochimaru."

"What!? Are you actually working for him?" The five suddenly drew their weapons as Joker looked across them; why were they suddenly getting so defensive? Perhaps this Orochumaru was actually the palace leader?

"No...Where Can I find him?"

"If you don't have any connection to him, then do as I say and return to the village! We have everything under control here!" Well this was interesting to say the least. It seemed Joker had touched a sore spot with them. No matter.

"Is he in that cube?" The five Black cladded men tensed up, they didn't know who Joker was. But they were already willing to kill him, they couldn't trust anyone currently, especially with- "Well no matter."

Taking his knife out, the five men in front of him readied themselves as Joker ran forward. "Formation A!"

One of the men called out as the five black clads surround him and began to form their hands into the same hand sign as a magical seal under Joker appeared.

Looking down at the magical seal, Joker raised an eyebrow as the men yelled out "_Confinement Barrier!"_

Suddenly the sealed glowed white as a purple barrier was erected around Joker, causing him to look around it as he pressed his hand up against it, yet he couldn't pass through. "What is this?"

The men in black kept applying the jutsu, though one of them, the one who had confronted Joker earlier released as he looked at the others "I'm heading on back! We have to get to Hokage-sama!"

"_Hokage?" _Noticing another strange word, Joker took his knife and raised it as he hit against the inside of the barrier, and though a tiny crack appeared, it quickly vanished.

"Keep trying, you won't be able to break out of that. Don't worry, we'll give you a fair trial once we sort everything else out; but currently we need you to stay there for now." Joker eyed the man before looked back at where the crack had appeared before.

He had to think, he could use a magic attack and see if that did anything...But the chance of it recoiling was possiable which while he would be immune depending on his persona, it could prevent him from changing if the attack continued inside of the barrier. Well he had another option, but he wondered how that would work with the rules this palace had.

"Now keep Formation A! I'm-"

"_Futsunushi!"_

"Hm? What did you-?" Before the man in black could reply, Jokers shadow rose and changed into the formed of a ninja with long purple hair and bandages around his waist before vanishing back into the ground. "What was-"

"_Matarukaja!" _Joker spoke out once again as the men in black looked at each other in confusion, as Joker raised his hand. "_Brave Blade!"_

The Men kept looking at each other in confusion, before one of them audibly gasped as Jokers Shadow rose once more, this time taking on the form of a sword...Before swinging down onto to the barrier.

_**Crash**_

The Blade obliterated the barrier, the force of the chakra exploding from it knocking the men back as they looked at Joker "W-What!?"

"E-Erm...Still Health huh?" Joker whispered to himself, referring to the fact that Brave Blade used his actual health instead of SP to attack with. Still, his persona of Futsunushi was perfect for using such an attack. Not only did it automatically raise the chance of a critical hit thanks to Apt Pupil, but every five minutes, Joker's health was restored by Six Percent thanks to Regenerate three.

The men kept looking at other before the one spoke again "F-Formation B! Full Force of Chakra is to be used!"

"_Myriad Slashes!" _Attacking before the men in black could, Jokers shadow rose again and turned into a bunch of smaller swords…

The Swords then quickly Flew off and struke the men in black, faster than they could think as each of them were killed in a flash, the swords slicing each of them in two. The one who had first confronted Joker went wide eyed as he took a step back "W-What are yo-AGH!"

His body was sliced in two as his torso rolled down the roof and to the ground below, all the while Joker fell to one knee breathing heavily. It wasn't the smartest thing in the world to use so much health at once, but it was his own fault for not being more careful.

Still, as he looked at the bodies, he felt...Unease...They seemed too real to be cognitions...Yet this wasn't the real world either...Was this place really a palace? Was it an extension of Mementos? Had he somehow gone to a new world altogether?

He didn't know, all he did know was that he had to find his friends...But first, he needed to find this Orichumaru and see if he was anyone of value.

Resting on his knee for a moment, Joker pushed himself up as he stared at the black cube in the distance, that must be where this Orochimaru person was at_._ He had to get there and-

**Boom**

Suddenly the arena shook as Joker struggled to keep his balance, before suddenly the dark cube vanished, smoke evaporating from the area. "What?"

Looking at the area that the cube suddenly vanished from, Joker began to run towards it...Only for when he took a step for the roof to cave in as he fell through.

Looking down, Joker quickly braced himself as he rolled when he hit the ground and looked around the room.

It seemed to be a small storage area, boxes upon boxes filled the room. It was dark, and scrolls were scattered everywhere.

Pushing himself up, Joker looked over the room. Searching for an exit when "U-Ugh…"

Looking over at the sound of the voice, he saw a young woman with brown hair and red eyes slouched against the way, a kunai sticking in her shoulder as she looked up at him.

She eyed him, gritting her teeth as blood ran down her shoulder and onto her arm "W-Who are you...A-Are you with...S-Suna…?"

"..." Not answering her right off the bat, Joker looked her over as he took a step forward. Yet as soon as he did, she quickly flung a shuriken at him that brushed against his hair and cut a few strands off.

"D-Don't come...N-Near me…"

"...You're hurt." Replying casually, the woman appeared a bit surprised from his voice...His accent was one she didn't recognize. Still, that didn't mean he wasn't dangerous.

"C-Come a-any closer...I-I'll…"

"_Arsene." _Quickly switching to Arsene in the darkness, Joker began walking towards her again, causing her to throw another Shuriken. "_Null Physical."_

Quickly using one of his spells, the Shurikens hit against him and bounced off like they were nothing as she went wide eyed "W-What?"

Not saying anything else, Joker walked over to her and knelt down, causing her to try to back up some, yet the wall stopped her progress as he looked at her wound. "_Ishtar, Mediarahan."_

Summoning Ishtar, Joker quickly applied Mediarahan, one of his most powerful healing spells to her wound, which began to quickly heal her wound as she looked at it with an astonished look. "What the…? What did you?"

The woman kept her eyes glued to her healing wound as Joker just looked at her as he pushed himself back up.

"Why heal me? I attacked you and-"

"As I said...You were hurt." Not mincing words, Joker gave a clear and casual answer...Though he really did wonder to himself why he healed her. It was a simple wound, no need to use an advanced healing spell...Though perhaps it was a test...It was clear enough he could hurt the cognitions here, but this just proved he could heal them as well.

Thinking about this, Joker turned and began to walk away when the woman called out. "Wait!"

Stopping, Joker turned his head towards her.

Freezing after speaking, she seemed confused herself why she called out before she spoke "K-Kurenai...Kurenai Yuhi…"

Joker kept his look on her, before giving a simple nod. He figured that was her name, meaning he should reply "Joker…"

"No family name?" She asked her next question quickly, almost as if she was expected a one name response as Joker kept his look.

"...Joker...Leader of the Phantom Thieves…" With that, Joker walked on and out of the room as Kurenai kept her look on him.

She had a weird feeling in the pit of her stomach, as if she had heard the name before...Long ago…

She gave a small smile as she nodded, knowing he was long gone as she mused. "Phantom Thieves? Well, they have one charming leader, thats for sure."

* * *

The room was dim lighted, a small circle of Jonin sat a table.

It was silent for the longest while.

It had been three days since the attack from Sunagakure, and during the attack…

"As you know...Hokage-sama was killed in the attack." The one at the base of the table spoke as the others slowly nodded their heads, the harsh truth hurting even deeper as he continued. "The Elders have already arranged a meeting with Daimyo-sama to arrange the choosing of the Fifth."

"Are there any obvious candidates?"

"A few...But before we discuss that...Kurenai…" The one at the base looked over at Kurenai, who looked over at him. "Reading over the reports, there were civilians accounts of a masked figure in black easily murdering the Shinobi from Suna...Not only that, but they said he did so without even touching them or using jutsu...It would sound like utter rubbish...But you said this same figure healed you by doing the same thing?"

Kurenai nodded, instinctively reaching up to her shoulder "Yes...He fell from the roof and spotted me...I warned him not to walk towards me, yet he did anyway, so I threw Shurikens at him...Yet they bounced off of him...He didn't perform any jutsu or anything, it was like...They had no effect…"

"Yeah, thats something else the witness reports states. Not only that, but we found traces of a destroyed barrier alongside the mutilated bodies of five ANBU...Considering this was close to where the hole he fell through was at, it's safe to assume it was also this masked figure. Did he say a name?"

"He said...It was Joker and...He was the leader of the Phantom Thieves...What does it all mean?"

"Well for now, all we can do is assume this Joker and his gang called the Phantom Thieves are a threat to the village...He may have healed you and cut down the Suna Shinobi...But he is also suspected of killing Five ANBU Agents, making him a highly dangerous individual."

"So that means?"

"It means, that as acting Interim Leader. I Shikaku Nara, will hereby order Jiraiya-sama to form his own team to hunt down and capture this Joker and the Phantom thieves."


End file.
